1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for converting contents, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for converting 2D contents into 3D contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video content such as films; drama; sports games; etc. (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘content’), is reproduced by a display apparatus having a content play function such as a television (TV); personal computer (PC); smart phone; smart pad; portable multimedia player (PMP), an MP3 player, etc. With the recent development of 3D image display technology, such contents are produced as 3D contents and reproduced by a display apparatus capable of displaying a 3D image.
To reduce the time, cost, etc., taken in producing such 3D contents, technology of acquiring 3D contents by applying a predetermined conversion technology to 2D contents has been proposed.
In conversion technologies, there is a need for extracting an object from a video frame of 2D content (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘frame’), and assigning depth to the extracted object of the 2D content.
During object extraction and depth assignment, a user (worker) may work at converting the object to be extracted while viewing the displayed frame through a user interface provided by a content converting apparatus. The UI used for the converting work is needed to provide useful functions, so that a user can more conveniently and efficiently perform the work.